


The Evil little Cheater

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Switch!Virgil, lee!remus, switch!roman, sword fights, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Roman and Remus were having a sword fight. But, Remus keeps cheating by using animals to annoy him! In a revengeful attack, Roman uses a special kind of weakness to his advantage, using a tiny chipmunk with a familiar name...
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 12





	The Evil little Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh, I LOVE, being given 2 D[rama]'s at once!" 
> 
> XD So sorry! (Not sorry! ;P) 
> 
> This fic was based off a roleplay I did with a few friends.

Roman and Remus were currently having a sword fight around the house. How the sword fight started? They're sword-wielding brothers...Does the origin really matter? 

Virgil and Deceit were currently watching the sword fight take place on the couch. The sword fight was going well...But, it could've been better! Because to no one's surprise: Remus may or may not have been cheating...Just a little bit...

Roman, along with the audience in the room, could very much tell it was Remus doing the cheating. They were able to expect it at this point, and could only sometimes put a stop to it...He was just too evil of a Duke to throw away an opportunity to cheat! 

Deceit was just watching, eating a bag of popcorn. "They're going to tear each other into pieces...This is gonna be fun!" Deceit declared. Virgil was also watching, making sure no one got deathly hurt during the fight. 

"REMUS, I SWEAR TO GOD- STOP CHEATING!" Roman shouted at him. 

"I don't know what your talking about." Remus denies. But, his attempts at lying are very obvious. 

Virgil, who's watching this whole thing, is full-on biting his nails from anxiety. Roman pushed Remus’s sword blade away with his handle and backed up a bit. 

Remus, feeling especially evil, summons a bee to fly around Roman's head, just to annoy him more. Roman's eyes narrowed as he watched the bee fly around him. Thank god it wasn't a wasp..."Oh, you fuckin’ asshole..." Roman mutters towards his brother. Remus snickers as Roman figures out how to handle the buzzing bee. 

But much to Remus's surprise, Roman places the bee onto his shoulder and continues fighting. "You forget how good I am with animals." Roman says with a smug grin. 

Oh shit...He DID forget about that! "Damn...too bad you aren't good with these guys:" He comments. Remus summons a swarm of rats, whom he has trained to be just as annoying as he is. They were all his little rat sons who he loved and cared for in his own way. 

The swarm of rats began to run around his feet. Roman's eyes widened as around 20-30 plague-looking rats surrounded him. "EEP! HEY- OW! DO THESE THINGS BITE?!" Roman shouted, hoping and praying they didn't. Because WHO, IN THEIR RIGHT MIND, WOULD WANT THE PLAGUE IN 2020?!

"Only if they don’t like you." Remus winked. 

Roman growled as he backed up, secretly scared of their unpredictable nature. Roman hugged his sword up to his chest as he looked down at the swarm of rats. “Okay...And knowing you, they automatically hate me...” Roman commented. 

"Maybe just a little bit...but don’t worry! They don’t bite very hard..." he grins. The reality was: they don’t actually bite. The rats are just meant to freak Roman out, for the most part.

Virgil shakes his head, utterly disappointed by the cheating that was occurring right now. Deceit is just looking at the rats, both slightly nervous, but mostly intrigued by the use in such a circumstance. 

Roman had started jumping around the rats, doing all he can to not step on them. After getting somewhat free from the swarm, Roman swung at Remus. 

Virgil flinches, hoping and praying that no one got a blade in the face. 

Remus ducked. "Ahaha! Bitch, ya missed!" Remus declares, placing his sword right on Roman's chest where the heart is. But, Roman had crossed his sword against it at the last second. Now, both swords were making a plus sign as they pushed against each other.

Deceit, who was interested beforehand, eventually began to get bored. 

But right at the climax of the moment (Could be taken as a double meaning, I don't care...), Patton walks into the living room. His virgin eyeballs widen, as dad mode immediately takes over. "What is going on in here, kiddos?!" Patton yelled, concerned by the violent game. 

Remus grins. "I have successfully killed my opponent. No offense your highness but you really need to step up your game." Remus explained. 

But, Roman had a plan up his sleeve...literally. Roman used his magic and made a small chipmunk. The chipmunk crawled down Roman’s arm, and up Remus's arm under the sleeve. "Weaken the cheater, Alvin!" Roman cheered. Apparently, Roman had named his pet after the main chipmunk in Alvin and the Chipmunks. 

Virgil giggles a little at the name reference. Patton put his hands on his hips and turned to the other two sides in the room. "What are they fighting about this time?" he asked. 

Before anyone can reply, Roman shouts, "IT'S A SWORD FIGHT, AND REMUS IS CHEATING!" rather loudly with a smile on his face. Patton looks back at the two creative personas and sighs. Of course...why would it be anything else? 

Roman mentally tells the chipmunk to go crawling all over Remus’s middle and belly. The chipmunk understood his instructions and crawled himself up to the belly. Remus tries to shake his arm so the chipmunk would get out without hurting it. "I WAS NOT CHEATING I WAS JUST SLIGHTLY CHANGING THE RUHULES- WHAHAT THE HEHELL?!" he yells, falling into some giggles as he tries harder to get the chipmunk out of his costume. 

"Keep going! Don’t stop crawling! You're a quick little guy! You can do it!" Roman cheered. 

Patton raised an eyebrow "Heheh! Now you're just sounding like Logan there, Remus! because you just defined cheating." Patton mentioned. 

Virgil smiles at the scene in front of him. 

"Now...GO FOR THE KNEES!" Roman shouts excitedly, before pushing Remus’s sword away with his own.

"Gehet ihihit ouhut! WAHAIT NOHO DOHON'T YOUHU DAHAHARE!" Remus yelled as he stumbled back, trying to get it out. When the chipmunk got to his knees, Remus's eyes widen as he tries even harder to get it out. 

"Good job, buddy!" Roman praises. 

Deceit just stares in awe, unable to process the sword fight- turned tickle fight. 

"Aww... hmmmm." Virgil thought aloud. He began to summon his spider and puts it carefully into Roman's outfit to crawl down his back. 

Roman just squealed and giggled as he felt the fur-covered tarantula crawl all over his back. "AAahahahaha! Whahahat thehe-" Roman giggles. 

Being the dad he is, Patton smiles as he watches the adorable scene. 

"GEHEHET OHUHUT, YOU FUHUHURRY LIHITTLE SHIHIHIT!" Remus falls, unable to keep his balance before bending his knees off the ground so he didn't crush the damn chipmunk. 

"Greheheat job! Yohou can cohohome ohout now." Roman tells the chipmunk through his giggles. The chipmunk follows his owner's instructions, and comes crawling out of Remus’s leg, and attempts to crawl to Roman. Roman gasps and holds his hand out. "Stop! The rats are still swarming me..." Roman warned. "I'm just gonna-" Roman said, before making the chipmunk disappear with his hand.

Suddenly, Roman begins to feel something else that's soft, crawling down his back. Roman jumps and giggles as he reaches down his back. "EEEP! Nohohow whahahat ihihis THAHAHAT?!" Roman asks, giggling more at the thought of two- TWO pets crawling down his back. The spider crawled itself over to his side, before heading over to his stomach. 

"Youhuhure ahan ahahasshole!" Remus said before summoning the rats back to his room. Roman continued to reach behind his back and giggle. 

"Now now, no cursing-" Patton now snapping out of his trance of adorableness. 

"I'll curse if I wahant." Remus said, letting his last giggle slip.

"Ohoho, yohohou stahaharted ihihit byhy cheheheheatihing!" Roman shot back through his giggle fit. 

Virgil giggled at the separate fights taking place, before calling the caterpillar back. "Come here, Silk." Virgil called. When the caterpillar was back, Virgil reached his hands out for his spider too. The spider crawled up the back and onto Roman's shoulder, before crawling down Roman's hand to Virgil's hand. 

Roman's eyes widened. He paused his giggling. "S-SILK?! Thahat was YOURS?!" Roman yelled, pointing at Virgil.

Virgil nodded. "Mhm! It was only fair!" he commented. Patton sighed again. 

"But Virgil! He started it with the damn rats!" Roman argued. 

"Eh. I just wanted a turn" Virgil replied. 

"If you wanted a turn, you could’ve come down here." Roman argued further. 

Remus protested, interrupting the conversation. "Hey my rats didn’t climb on you, you fucking dunce." Remus whispers. 

"Newsflash, buttface: no one was asking for your opinion." Roman whispered back. 

Virgil giggles, at the twins' quiet fighting. "What are you going to do about it?" Virgil asked, answering Roman's last question before Remus interrupted them.

Roman smirked and made his new, trusty chipmunk appear in his hand. This time, with a red shirt that said 'Alvin' against its back. "Hi Alvin! There's an emo that would like to meet you!" Roman whispered in a baby voice as he walked over to the couch. "This is Virgil! And boy, oh boy, is he in need of some love!" Roman hinted.

Virgil's smirk fell as the feeling of impending doom began to fill his body. "R-Roman-" Virgil warned. Deceit giggles at Roman's idea, while petting his pet snake.

The chipmunk stood up on its hind legs and smelled the emo, before crawling onto the couch and right into one of Virgil’s pant rips. Virgil squealed at the tiny tickly claws crawling around on his bare skin. Remembering the last routine Roman had made, Alvin crawled up to Virgil's belly and began crawling around on it. Not only was Alvin crawling around on his belly, Alvin was also sniffing his belly at the same time! All of this, caused Virgil to start squealing and laughing again. 

"Dohohohon't snihihihihihiff!" Virgil begged, doing all he can to not curl in and squish the poor chipmunk. The sniffing was especially getting to Virgil because Alvin the Chipmunk was using his soft little whiskers to better learn about the belly he was on. Deceit chuckled in reaction, while Patton watched beside him. 

"Ooh, keep going Alvin. What does his belly feel like? Is it warm from all the layers? Is he hiding a really cuddly belly?" Roman asked out loud. 

The truth was: Virgil's skin was extremely soft! but, no one will ever need to know. "EEE! gehehehet him ouhouhouhouhout! Rohohohohomahahahan!" Virgil begged. 

"Nah. You seem to be enjoying this!" Roman cooed back. 

Virgil covered up his embarrassed, blushy face. He was NOT! This was not enjoyable! This was tickly, and strange, and revengeful, and-...okay, it was a little enjoyable...well, maaaaaybe it was A LOT enjoyable. But no one needed to know that! He had a reputation to uphold! 

Meanwhile, Patton was just squealing excitedly and smiling widely. "Hahaha! this is just so adorable!" Patton squealed. 

Now THAT was uncalled for! "Nohohot cuhuhuhute!" Virgil argued, refusing to allow himself to be seen as cute. 

"Ha! That sounds like a lie. Would I be right about that, Deceit?" Roman asked. Deceit nodded his head as he sat beside Roman's lee. 

"Yeah, it is adorable kiddo!" Patton added. 

Virgil's blush visibly deepened to a light scarlet color. "Nooooohoho!" Virgil groaned through his giggles. 

Soon though, Roman decides to lessen the tickles. "Alright Alvin. You can slow down. Go ahead and have a little snuggle in there for a bit.” Roman encouraged. Alvin did what Roman said, and curled into Virgil's stomach. Virgil's laughs began to drop down to soft giggles as he began refilling his lungs. Roman giggled as he noticed Alvin curling further into Virgil’s tummy. “He seems to like you.” Roman said with a smile.

"Obviouhuslyhy..." Virgil added, still giggly from the ball of fur that was laying on his belly. 

Patton walked closer to Virgil and ruffled Virgil's hair. "You can't deny how cute this is, y'know" he said with a smile. 

"Nuuuhu." Virgil replied, sticking his tongue out. Virgil still refused to let anyone call him cute, and that may never change. 

Deceit slowly made his way to the exit, believing that his presence there was no longer needed. He walked himself to his room and closed his door behind him. Remus and Patton began to leave as well. Patton began rambling on and on about how cute Virgil and Roman were, while Remus attempted to listen, low key praying that Patton wouldn't mention his own tickle attack. 

Virgil and Roman stayed together on the couch, admiring his chipmunk as he slept on Virgil's belly. While admiring the cute little creature, Roman couldn't help but give Virgil little tickles here and there on his belly. It was just too cute to handle. Not only that, but Roman discovered something incredible: 

Virgil has a SUPER soft belly! 

No wonder Alvin loved sleeping on him!


End file.
